


Enough

by cullenlovesmen



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Animated GIFs, Blue Hawke (Dragon Age), Chaste Relationship, Don’t copy to another site, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullenlovesmen/pseuds/cullenlovesmen
Summary: Hawke's heart is full. If only Sebastian could see that.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Enough

What Sebastian can offer is enough. Garrett has said it a hundred times; murmured it against Sebastian’s knuckles, whispered it to his cheek, yelled it out during an argument. He’s conveyed it in smiles hidden from the others; communicated it through the touch of his hand, never forceful or demanding.

And yet– Sebastian can’t accept what he doesn’t understand. What he thinks he’s granting are stolen moments, hurried kisses – a bagful of broken promises. Waking up before dawn, short on sleep, so he may sneak back into the chantry, lest his absence is known. How could this half-life be enough for anyone, he always asks, disbelief clouding his blue eyes.

But it’s more than enough. It’s everything. If Garrett can only have him close in the small hours of the night, the sound of his laughter nothing but an echo at daybreak, it’s still more than he deserves – more than he could ask for. The curve of Sebastian’s smile makes the sunlight warmer; the ghost of his touch makes the skies clearer. Garrett’s arms are full: he wants for nothing.

Sebastian’s breath is warm in his neck, body tense against his. Garrett can almost hear the thoughts racing through his head, going about their never-ending circle. “This is perfect,” he breaks the silence, praying one day Sebastian will understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (of all shapes and sizes) and kudos always welcome; they make my day. <3


End file.
